


Not That Porn Video

by twitch



Series: kylux cantina prompts [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dildos, Home Videos, Hux is Kind of Creepy, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Porn Video, Prompt Fic, Sex Toys, Sweet Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: It wasn't until he was leafing through his well-loved collection of video files, colorfully labeled with illicit images, that he noticed his meticulous collection was out of order. He kept his files well hidden, or so he thought. Considering Kylo was the only one he allowed into his sleeping quarters, on the occasions they even made it that far, there was only one person who could've caused the mess.He didn't even try searching for his unmarked files. Even if they were still inside there was a chance they had been perused. Considering how the rest were unmistakably porn Kylo would make the connection. These two were stored with the rest after all.





	Not That Porn Video

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for kylux cantina for the Fear theme. Prompt: "Hux or Kylo find the others porn collection and it becomes a dance of fear, did he find THAT ONE porn he had hidden away."

As a cadet, and even in the days since he became an officer, Hux didn’t have many possessions. Barracks were always designed for minimal needs, only providing the essentials for every man and woman. Even the living quarters on the ships consisted of storage space for clothes and only a handful of hygienic belongings. Beds and linens were provided. There was little space and opportunity to make any living space personalized.

Hux's quarters as a General did give him more space, if only to provide the means to entertain guests. The officers' lounge could be used but sometimes privacy was a necessity. The sitting quarters of his room sat opposite the narrow space of his office away from the Bridge, consisting of his desk that kept his datapad and mini holoprojector. It included a small settee and low table and a second cabinet table that doubled for storage of alcohol that needed refrigerating. A few narrow shelves kept the rest of the bottles in addition to glasses.

While he could watch First Order programing from the holoprojector over his desk he preferred the comfort of relaxing with nightly viewings from his bedroom, a fact that Kylo well knew. Normally it was the news channels reporting on galaxy wide events. Not all the news channels were from First Order approved media; it was beneficial to know what kind of lies the New Republic was trying to spread about them.

It wasn't until he was leafing through his well-loved collection of video files, colorfully labeled with illicit images, that he noticed his meticulous collection was out of order. He kept his files well hidden, or so he thought. Considering Kylo was the only one he allowed into his sleeping quarters, on the occasions they even made it that far, there was only one person who could've caused the mess.

He didn't even try searching for his unmarked files. Even if they were still inside there was a chance they had been perused. Considering how the rest were unmistakably porn Kylo would make the connection. These two were stored with the rest after all.

Silent but for the curses circling his brain without pause Hux straightened, smoothly rising to his feet. Doing the calculations, the report that Kylo returned halfway through alpha shift while he was in a meeting, he had most of the day to do as he wished. Now, at the end of the day, he could only imagine what he had gotten up to - with what imagery.

He couldn't care if Kylo had watched the series of videos that included all his favourite tentacle porn.

The unmarked files were what had his stomach roiling.

With an air of forced calm he greeted Kylo the following morning when he was in his way to oversee the next rounds of interviews with the Troopers. Simulations the week before had already weeded out Troopers who would require reconditioning - Starkiller and FN-2187 were still too fresh on everyone's minds - and he would be too busy on the next shift with more meetings.

Kylo was back that night. Desperate to avoid conversation he dragged him inside, swallowing down the moans that desperate lips and hands that gripped and stripped drew out. He was pinned to the door of his bedroom, everything but pants scattered across the floor, when both their comms chimed.

This late at night it could only be Snoke.

Never before had he been relieved to receive his summons.

A grope through his pants when they were both redressed, a tight stroke that normally would've had him leaning in and nipping at his jaw, had him pushing his shoulders back before sidestepping.

The meeting with Snoke was longer than he expected, not that he didn't welcome it. It did entail more caf to make it through the next cycle. It was his second stop at the machine for the first shift when he recognized the familiar bulk that approached from behind. Even with out the touch of gloved hands Kylo fit him into the embrace and curve of his torso, hips aligned.

"You've been avoiding me."

Bringing his cup to his lips, letting the peace and comfort of hot liquid fill his mouth and the rest of his senses, he turned his head enough to meet Kylo's gaze. "We've all been busy. You didn't get back until two days ago and with all my obligations we've been unable to arrange time for us. Snoke did interrupt us last night after all."

"I waited for you in your quarters," Kylo countered, still not moving. Hux took another sip, making the caffeine his sole interest, even when Kylo leaned in to brush his lips over the corner of his mouth. "Which I know you know."

"You shouldn't have gone through my things," Hux murmured, twisting until his back was to the counter.

Kylo raised his hands to the ledge, bracketing him in. "I know you're hiding something from me. You're trying to not give it away but every time I get close you're jumping away from it."

His arms weren't locked, making it easy to push one arm down to slip out. "Just because you don't have the mental barriers everyone else has doesn't give you the right to go snooping into my mind whenever you want," Hux sniped.

Kylo didn't scowl right away. A muscle twitched in his cheek, uncertain of what emotion was the more prominent. "I don't care about your porn collection, if that's what you're concerned about."

He didn't need those words, he already knew that Kylo had been snooping. Sighing rather than shrugging Hux gave him one last look. "You shouldn't have been looking in the first place."

"It's nothing to be ashamed about."

Perhaps he hadn't looked at those other files. Kylo looked unconcerned rather than furious like he feared. That didn't mean he was going to answer the unasked question.

As the night cycle finished his rota, bringing him to his quarters, the work that occupied his mind was replaced by the dread that filled the rest of his hours. Kylo lounged on his bed, cloak draped over the stand Hux ordered for the sole purpose, unmarked file drives in each hand.

Hux retreated but the door slammed behind him. A jiggle at the handle confirmed that Kylo had locked it.

He schooled his face to an impassive front but Kylo had already sensed the flicker of fear. He lifted the drives, wiggling them for indication. "Which one are we watching?"

"I'm in the mood for a good oviposition video or two," Hux commented on his way to the bed.

He sat down, taking off one boot, while Kylo brought his hands around to undo his jacket. Hux considered knocking the drives to the ground to kick them under the bed, knowing they were discarded somewhere on the blanket, but kneading hands at his shoulders stopped his plotting short. "That's not what I want," Kylo murmured against his neck.

Once his undershirt and the second boot were off he pulled himself back, seating himself in the warm spot Kylo vacated. Once Kylo had settled in beside him Hux exhaled, a sound he heard more in his mind than aloud. "The blue one."

The power button for the holoprojector was on the bedside table, the file reader right beside it. Kylo slid the drive in, the image of the video appearing before them.

If Kylo was surprised to see his sleeping quarters on the holoprojector he didn't show it. He did sit up straighter, hand dipping from around his waist to under his jodhpurs when he appeared on his bed, clad in a black but very much sheer camisole and lacy panties.

Kylo didn't appear to be disappointed by the standard issue pants he wore under his uniform but Hux tipped his chin down slightly. "At one point in time, before I realized how you never got time to yourself while training with Snoke, I made home videos for you." On the screen he lapped at the head of a dildo. He purchased it made to order, personalised to Kylo’s exact measure. The toy would grow warmer the longer it was used. It was even textured to imitate his cock. Kylo shifted, perhaps recognising the feelings rolling over him, but he remained rigid. "When I learned you wouldn't have the time let alone the energy I just... put them all away."

His long fingers dipped further in, stroking lower on his hip. "How many did you make?"

"Over fifty." Kylo jerked his gaze towards him, heated but surprised. Hux continued, deciding there was no point to not admit to everything. "It's not like you were always around to keep me company. I wanted to think you would've liked it had I given the drive to you."

"You should've told me, if I had this with me... knowing you needed me this much when I was away means more than you can imagine." Over Kylo's words he heard his moans from the screen, saliva slick dildo inside his panties, fingers pinching a nipple though fine fabric. "Wait, one drive? What's on the other drive?"

He hesitated, looking to his own flushed face before him. It was one thing to record himself, he wanted to do it. "For those nights when you weren't here... I had taped us, when we were in my quarters. I saved those videos on the other drive." He couldn’t look to Kylo, refusing to see his fury that he went behind his back. “I watched them when you weren’t here.”

It wasn't just a matter of needing a reminder of his body, kneeling before Kylo or Kylo taking him from behind. Giving him all the pleasure that he wanted to give Kylo on those long missions and months spent training. He missed him, the smiles and intensity of emotions that came before and after, even the nights they were curled together on his settee without getting into each other’s pants. The long talks that kept them up all night.

Kylo clamoured on top of him, blocking his view of the holoprojector, large hands taking him by the face, thumbs tilting his chin up for a kiss that mirrored all the longing that time apart drove into both of them.

“I’d say I love it all – and I do – but I love that you did this for… us.” Hux swallowed thickly, losing his breath for Kylo’s admission rather than the kiss. Clinging to Kylo’s wrists he felt the pulse beating under his fingers. “You should’ve nevered worried what I would’ve thought about those drives.”

“Even though I didn’t ask you if I could film you in the first place?” he asked, unable to keep the thought from niggling away at his conscience.

“I think I benefited from it just as much as you did.” Kylo rocked forward, smirked when Hux felt him hard against his thigh. “Now how about you show me what your favourite video is, on me?”

Kylo rolled over readily enough when he flipped them over, the rest of their clothes dropping to the floor, the next video on the file flickering to life.


End file.
